


*insert sweet voice*

by mixterduckie



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: HLVRAI, hRRRRRRRRRRGH im trying to Write but the clap of my IMPROVISING keeps alerting the BRAIN, in this house we love tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixterduckie/pseuds/mixterduckie
Summary: i don't actually know what this is about. can't wait to write and find out. this is the first time i'm writing on ao3 it's just to block the nasty thing i saw yesterday out of curiosity. i don't know how ao3 works from this end. bye.after-the-fact addition to this i ended up writing a short lil thing focused on tommy so like . epic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	*insert sweet voice*

**Author's Note:**

> yooo what the fuck ahaha thanks fingers
> 
> i don't know how to comfortably format this sorry if hyphen formatting to replace the tab button is cringe i just Can't handle things without the. the tab. 

Tommy picked up the phone.  
  
\- "Tommy!"  
\-- "Huh? What's wrong, Mr. Freeman?" It sounded urgent.  
\- "Nothing big-- What does green to pink mean?"  
\-- Coolatta went silent, stifling a laugh. "It-- green to pink means you're a-- a twink!"  
\- "Oh my fucking _god_. I can't have one moment of peace with Benrey, huh? Why would he say that?"  
\--- _Why_ would _he call Mr. Freeman a twink using the sweet voice?_  
\- "Alright. Thanks, Tommy. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."  
\-- "Goodnight!"  
  
\-- Tommy hung up, sitting in his bed. He reviewed the various sweet voice meanings and, as he stumbled upon green to pink, he realized it meant something entirely different. Why did he think that meant you're a twink? _It means what do you_ THINK!  _I should've asked for the context._  
  
\-- He sighed. _Not much I can do about that now._ He flicked on the TV to watch the latest hit TV show on channel 46290: _A Dozen Roses_. Oh. Advertisements. Tommy knew it'd be better to sleep, but did he really _need_ to sleep? He was an AI, after all.  
\- Tommy wanted to focus on the show, he really did, but he couldn't help ponder about the needs of an AI.  
...  
They certainly weren't human needs.


End file.
